League of Slash
by gemmasteran
Summary: Different stories about love between League of Leagends's male champions. Yep, it means slash XD. Don't like, don't read. Rating may change
1. Garen & Darius (1)

**Chapter 01: Garen & Darius (1)**

**Rating : K+**

**Summary : Two brother, one younger sister, one younger brother and te Sinister Blade.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. If they are, all Male champions are shirtless XD.**

**Author's Note : Un-beta (_ _#). I am a Vietnamese so forgive my mistake. I have played LoL for 2 years and I really love those handsome men XD. I want to see them get together and I don't care much about their history. The first one is about my most favorite pair : Garen x Darius :p. Love you all.**

"Hey Katarina", the Sinister Blade heard someone call her name.

"Have you seen my brother?", Lux asked her when she saw Kata was walking on the roadway to downtown.

"No, I haven't", Kata answered after a few seconds surprised.

"You had a game with him that morning, didn't you?"

"Yes, we was in a same team, but when it finished he disappeared. I think he was hurry to go back home with his dear little sister", Kata snored.

"The truth is rencently he often goes out late and when come back, Garen has a very very stupid silly goofy smile on his face while his dear little sister like you say, have to stay up late to wait for him", Lux said with anger, or so.

"Interesting", Kata twisted her red hair and giggled

"Huh, I think he was with you"

"Me, why you think that?"

"Because you are his girlfriend."

And that time Kata burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…my stomach. Hahahah…"

"What, that is not true? People say that all around here", Lux flushed with embarrassment.

"Nah my lady of Luminosity, your big brother isn't my boyfriends. Sometime what people say isn't the truth".

Lux was about to say something but someone cut her off.

"Katarina, have you seen my brother?"

Two girl turned around and saw the all-you-really-want-is-punching-him-in-his-face smile of Draven.

"Now it is more awesome than ever", Kata's grin grew wider.

Xxx

"So you don't see your brother lately too, Draven", Kata sipped her beer.

"That is Draaaaven. And yep", Draven said.

They were in a tavern near Lux's house. It was odd when they could stay and talk like this time together because of, you know, the war between Demacia and Noxus. It attracted some gaze but who cared.

"How strange, uhmmm…Two guys who are fight-to-dead enemy go who know where in same time, maybe same places, too."

"You want to say my brother and Darius are trying to kill each other right now?", The young girl chopped the little umbrella on her water.

"Seem like that. But think about the odd expressions Garen had, maybe not"

"Odd expressions you said are silly smiles, daydreaming and mumbling to himself, are't they", Draven said.

Two girls turned to him.

Oh. My.

"Just the first, but the following…are those Darius's ?", Lux asked, confused.

"Yes, my bro was acting weird lately", Draven nodded.

"I think those two big guys have something, really", Kata couldn't hide her chuckle.

"Yesterday Garen baked coffee cakes. A lot of. And he didn't let me touch them. I'm his sister and he still doesn't make anything like that for me."

"You said coffee cakes make me think about Darius always stoles mine when we were child"

"Wait, Darius like coffee cakes?", Kata asked, nearly dropped the cup.

"The dark type. One little secret he doesn't want anybody to know", Draven finished his drink.

Woah, that was a shock.

Whatever.

"Oh I forgot, Darius played with me in the game that morning, but he was in blue team, Garen and me were in purple team", the red hair said.

"And my brother had top lane, same to Darius, right?", Lux decided to burn the umbrella with her spark.

"Exactly".

"How are they in game?", Draven suddenly wanted to know.

"Hmmm…Like usual, fighting, spining, Garen kicked, Darius punched. The summoner control Darius today have him wear Dunkmaster Darius. Well, more handsome, more muscle-can-be-seen, blah blah blah…Garen was just normal skin. They really like hiding in the bush, both of them. Oh, Darius usally hooked Garen although he was our tank…"

"Nothing special", Lux said, but why she felt there were odd.

"Maybe we think too much", Draven stared playing with his axe.

"Maybe they are keeping a big secret", Kata smiled her dangerous smile. "Tomorrow, we will spy them".

Not good at all.

**Hope you enjoy. See you next time. Please R&R. Thanks. **


	2. Garen & Darius (2)

**Chapter 02 : Garen & Darius (2)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Two brother-Training, one younger sister + one younger brother + the Sinister Blade - Spying and Ziggs.**

**Disclaimer: I hope they are mine T^T**

**Author's Note : I forgot last time, this fic is all my imagination. And maybe they're OOC a litter ( or so much)**

**Xxx **

"Hey Lux, I won't have dinner tonight so don't wait for me. I have work to do", Garen said to his sister.

"Alright brother, where will you go?", the golden hair girl asked.

"Um…Nothing special, neighborhood".

"Okay, be careful"

"See you later"

"Bye brother".

Xxx

"He has just left"

"Good, the target is moving, plan A"

Xxx

Garen was a happy man. When Darius accepted his suggestion that training together, he felt he was the happiness man in the world (or at least in the League). Sure, he had a crush on Darius for a long time, before Darius became the Hand of Noxus and he was the Might of Demacia. At that time both of them was a young man with high spirit, scared nothing and ready to fight for the country where they belonged. Maybe Darius didn't remember the days they were friends, but Garen wouldn't forget those beautiful memories. If it was impossible, he wished that Demacia and Noxus war never exist. He never have to hide his feeling for Darius.

Luckily, they could be friends one more time.

Garen couldn't help but smiling when he found Darius stood infront of the Training Area and waited for him. The scared-eye man was in his new skin, the Dunkmaster Darius. Summoner made him wear that too much time so he decided not to change it for a while. Garen saw that skin before and oh my god it made his throat dry. The Hand of Noxus was so hot, HOT.

"You are late", Darius said with some uncomfortable tone.

"Sorry, I fell that I was following, so I go around for a bit longer", Garen moved his eyes away the man's muscle under the T-shirt and short. He needed some water now.

"Sound like I am your dirty secret, huh?"

"No, you are my…nemesis", although he relly wanted to change the last one with /lover/, he knew he couldn't.

"Enough talking, go fighting"

Yes, he liked how strong Darius was in the battle.

Xxx

"Really, my stupid brother think he can get out of my sight just using the different way", this was Lux.

"Don't make too much noise, they can hear us", Katarina gritted through her teeth.

"Don't go too far from my spell Draven, you will visible", Lux mumbled, "I can't believe that someday I will use my power like this"

"But you want to know what happens, don't you?", Draven looked her back.

"Alright, quite".

The three were invisible under Lux's Prismatic Barrier. They kept watching Garen and Darius training without two men's knowing.

Two hours passed.

"It seemed like normal"

"Boring"

"Fighting bro, beat that fucking Demacian", Draven excited.

"Hey I'm still here", Lux stepped on his foot, hard.

"Ouch"

"You two can't be quite for a moment", Kata silenced them.

Or maybe too late.

Garen stopped moving for a second and looked around. The next one he shielded himseft by his sword when Darius's basketball bar hit him.

"Lose focus when fighting is not clever", Darius said.

"Sorry but did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's like someone's whispers around here"

"There are nobody else but us"

"Um…"

Suddenly Garen saw something behind the other male's back.

"GET DOWN DARIUS".

He quickly hold Darius tight and fell down.

"INCOMING"

Three super-ultimate water bombs went "BOOM" and splashed everywhere in the area. All things happened in a few sec. Garen just felt cold but didn't let the one in his chest go. "So sorry guys, I don't know you are still here", that was Ziggs's voice, "I think I have told eveyone that today I will try my new bomb. Hope you guys okay".

"Don't worry, we are just…wet", Garen said to the yordle.

"Okay, do you want to see more, I still have a lot of them"

"No no thanks. Maybe another time"

"If you say so, see you later", Ziggs jumped out with his bomb.

The Might of Demacia sighed. Moment later he found himself was on top of the man. When he looked down he saw…

Oh. Oh oh oh.

His face flushed deeply.

Garen could count every muscle through the wet clothes. Darius's tan skin under the red now become transparent, the water was still dripping from his hair, the black tattoo on his arm.

Garen swallowed. Hard.

And something else was hard, too.

Silence between them.

"Get off", Darius broke the air.

"Oh…"

"I said get off me, ARE YOU DEAF"

"…Sorry…sorry", Garen stood up and helped Darius.

"Are you alright?", the Demacian asked.

"Nothing, just some water", Darius took off his shirt, showed his bare skin, "That damn yordle, I will kill him someday".

Garen turned away to hide his blushing.

"Let me find some towel, I remember they have some in the locked room", god help him, please.

"Before that, get out of your armor, you will sick if keep wearing them".

"Oh… thanks".

Ten minutes later, they finished drying themselves and ready get home.

"Darius, tomorrow was monthly duel, want to duel with me?"

"…Don't slow me down".

"Sure. See you tomorrow".

"Later…", Darius stopped before continued, "…Garen", he walked away quickly.

"Huh…?", Garen was frozen.

Had Darius just called his name?

Xxx

"I'm dreaming", =Lux.

"I'm deaming your dream, too", =Draven.

"No freaking way", = Kata.

Xxx

See you next time. Please R&R xD


	3. Garen & Darius (3)

**Chapter 03 : Garen & Darius (3)**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Family and the Enlightened One.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. **

**Author's Note: My most-pick champion is Karma. She's very powerful XD. I didnt find much pictures about Garen and Darius, sadly. Thank you for your review, whoever you are. Love for you.**

Xxx

"Later…Garen", he said before walked away.

"…Garen…", he called his name, not shit, not dickhead, not Demacia's dog.

"…Garen…", his voice echoed through and through.

"…Garen…", so strong, so beautiful.

"…Garen…", louder, called me louder, please.

"GAREN!"

Garen suddenly startled and heard someone yell at him. He found his sister was behind him, her face flushed.

"Um…something's wrong Lux?"

"Nothing but you", Lux pointed at Garen, her eyebrows knitted, "I have called you for ten minutes. Look like your mind was walking around, again. Surprised that I am not surprised".

Garen set down whatever he was holding and gave the girl a apologetic smile.

"Sorry, my bad".

Her idiot brother really like a kicked puppy right now. Lux let out a sigh.

"That's okay, but I don't think the same to the cakes", she said.

"Cakes…Oh my god, they are burned"

Not only idiot, but also slow brain. Lux wondered how he could become a League's champion.

"Hurry hurry Lux, help me take them out. No no no, not the coffee ones…"

Ten minutes later.

Lux watched her brother carefully while he was doing his job.

"Phew, not so bad", Garen checked the last one and set the new tray to the stove.

"Garen, are you seeing somebody?", she asked.

The man's eyes opened widely, his smile slowly fade. Lux saw all of his expressions and she knew she and Kata were right. She was not a fool, she knew the answer but she didn't want Garen got hurt.

"Why you have that idea?", Garen looked somewhere else but his sister's eyes.

"Woman intuition". The golden hair girl said. "Oh Garen don't be so silly, I'm your sister, you know that I always love you, no matter what happens"

He felt his younger sister hugged him, it made him grinning. Patting her head, Garen hugged her back.

"If you don't want to tell, it's fine".

"Just…we need more time to get closer. I like them, but they don't like back yet"

"Why you don't tell hi…her?"

"We have…a problem. Don't worry, I will solve it soon"

"Okay, if you need any help, tell me"

"Thanks"

"We are family"

Xxx

"Bro, want to pair with me in tomorrow duel?"

Darius was cleaning his axe when Draven asked him. One silence second and he answered.

"I already had. Find someone else, Draven"

Darius thought his brother will interrogate him to find out who was it but Draven just chuckled.

"Okay, anyway I at least have Janna."

The Hand of Noxus looked at his brother for a moment before stood up and got out of the room.

"Hey, it's dark. Where're you go?"

"Training"

"Okay, be home soon. Don't push yourself, bro"

Xxx

He told his brother he went for training but he didn't. Darius needed some fresh air because his mind was filled full of thought about Garen.

Yes, the same Garen who was his enemy, the man he would cut his head down whenever saw his face.

The same man made him confused, the one he had never had before.

When he saw him, he felt a warm water running through his body and comfortable by his sunny smile. The Demacian's strength made his blood boiling because he was his rival he wanted to beat by his hand. Soft, but strong. Faithful, and honour. Kind and friendly.

Darius released he didn't hate Garen afterall. He wanted to near the man, let his soul felt the peace.

But he scared that feeling made him weak. Who knew when the war between their country had an end? Or all of those things were just his imagination.

Walking around the town, Darius found himself in a tavern. He could notice a lot champion chose this place to relax. Garagas was sitting with Graves and Braum, laughed out loud with his two drinking-friend after told them his funny story. Kennen turned to a lighting ball and chased Teemo who stole his last cupcake. Lulu cleaned Varus mouth white the archer was blushing with embarrassment. Yasuo drink his sake lonely before Master Yi sat down with him…

The place was noisy, but it showed its lively.

Darius called a beer and drank it quitely.

"Can I sit here… oh Darius"

Karma didn't often go to a place like tavern, the reason she was here was taking Irelia to her house after she was drunk. Like today, soon.

"Fine, suit yourself".

"Thank you".

Darius was thinking while Karma ordered a tea. Didn't know why, he suddenly really wanted to talk with someone.

"Can I asked you something Duchess ?".

Karma looked him, grinned.

"Okay"

He stopped for a few seconds, where he could begin.

"I kind of…shit what that word is…"

"Yes?"

"…I kind of…have some odd feelings…about someone"

"They are good feelings or bad feelings?"

"Good one. But I'm not sure what they are", Darius bit his lip, "…Can you help me find down?".

If Karma were someone else, she would freak out, but she wasn't . She used to think all people of Noxus were always cold-blood killing machines, knew nothing beside fighting and war . But right now, when the Hand of Noxus wanted her give him a favor, she found herself was smiling and really wanted to help him.

"Sure. I will do everything I can"

Her eyes flashed green light, the twin dragons behind her back slowly flew around her body, created a link between Darius and Karma.

Everyone in tarven didn't notice what happened at the table Karma and Darius were sitting. Darius heard the Enlightened One's voice.

"Think about it, about whom you have feeling for"

Closed his eyes, Darius thought about Garen

Garen sat on top of him in the training area.

Garen hold him tightly.

Garen fought against him.

Garen smiled at him.

Garen greeted him.

Garen got drunk with him.

…

One by one, Darius saw many pictures appeared and gone. All of them made him felt warm and peaceful. Like family. Like home. It was not like Draven-his brother, it was something more.

He wanted this feeling.

He wanted to keep it forever.

Who he wanted to belong. And he wanted he was his, too.

"But our war. I'm his enemy. I shouldn't feel like that to him", his mind said.

"They are the challenges you have to go through. Life isn't easy", one voice said back.

"If he doesn't like me?"

"Trust yourself, trust your feeling and trust him"

"What's I suppose to do?"

"Just follow your heart. Time will answer everything"

Xxx

"You really think so", Darius asked Karma.

"Your spirit think so, I just help you see it"

Karma gave him the her cake.

"It doesn't good like his", the man took a bite.

"I know"

"…I…Thank you, Karma"

And the woman smiled gentle.

"You're welcome"

Xxx

Thank you. Please R&R :3


End file.
